Eridan x Reader: Rainy Days (oneshot)
by megacheese
Summary: Just your average rainy day at a bus stop, until you meet someone..


_(I guess it would fit more into the story if he was human, so that's what he's gonna be.)_

An alarm rings loudly, and you slowly reach over to turn it off.

8am. Time to get to school.

It's tough getting out from under your warm blankets, as it's currently winter season, when mornings are the coldest. You never particularly liked the winter season just because you didn't like the frosty temperatures and bad weather. It was often raining where you lived during winter season as well.

It takes you longer than usual to get ready, but you make sure you're always ready before the bus gets to your stop. You always need enough time to walk on down to the nearest bus stop in your neighborhood. Your parents were always out of the house before you and you didn't own a bike. Besides, the school was way too far to walk to (in your opinion).

Awhile later, you step outside your house with clothes to keep you warm throughout the day: a scarf, gloves, etc. You knew to prepare for this just in case the bus came late, which would happen every now and then.

Several more minutes later and you're at the bus stop.

_"__2 minutes. It should be here in 2 minutes,"_ you think to yourself. It was already cold enough just waiting outside, and you couldn't wait to get into bus. It wasn't toasty in there, but it was warmer inside than outside.

And then you feel a drop of water fall on your head.

_"__Oh come on…"_

Not too long after that, rain starts pouring down like there's no tomorrow. The _one thing_ you didn't prepare for was rain… No umbrella.

Then you realize something's missing. The bus still isn't here. You check the time, that it's 4 minutes late. Of all the times for the bus to be late, it had to be during the rain. Of course.

A minute passes by and you're already soaking wet. And it's just your luck that there's nothing to stand under to avoid the rain; no trees, no buildings, nothing. You wonder if you could even get by in this. You let your head fall out of despair and to keep the rain out of direct contact with your face.

Suddenly, the rain just stops.

You lift your head to see that the rain is still pouring down on the streets, but not on you.

You look up to see that there's now an umbrella over your head, protecting you from the downfall. You don't remember bringing an umbrella, and you weren't even the one holding it.

You look over to your side to see a boy about your age standing by your side, holding the umbrella for the two of you. He had on a coat, gloves, thick-rimmed glasses and a nice striped scarf that consisted of purple and blue. Other than that, his other clothes didn't look very warm.

Plus, he looked kinda…. cute.

And he was also very dry. Unlike you.

He looked back at you, your heart almost jumped when you made eye contact with him. You realized you had still been looking at him.

"What?" he says, sounding like he was a bit annoyed at your creepy observing but curious and concerned at the same time. You didn't want to get him mad after what he was doing for you but you were almost too shy and flustered to respond back to him. You've never been in this kind of situation before, your stomach felt like it had butterflies in it.

"Oh. N-nothing. Sorry...for staring...I mean-"

You visibly facepalm at your stumble of words. _"__Great, now he thinks I'm a creep or something"_

But you hear nothing from him except for what you thought seemed like a small, inaudible chuckle.

_"__I made him laugh..! YES!"_ Your face becomes hot as he looks back at you with an eyebrow raised, like he was expecting you to continue, which you hadn't planned on doing. But you did anyway.

"Well..anyway, thank you so much for the..uh..umbrella. I really didn't want to get anymore soaked than I already was."

You manage to get another tiny snicker out of him from that. "No problem. I came by and saw you, seriously drenched in this rain. You're lucky I brought my bigger umbrella, ya know. Hey, you look kinda cold.."

It was true, even your scarf and warm gloves couldn't protect you from the chilly impact of the rain. "Yeah... b-but I'll be fine. Oh, my name is [name] by the way. N-nice to meet you." You held out your hand for a handshake, as if it wasn't awkward enough already.

Yet another smile from him, except this one felt warm and sincere. "It really is. I'm Eridan."

He moved the umbrella to his other hand, which you expected was so that he had a free hand to accept the handshake. But instead he pulled you close to him, his arm around your waist. By then, you were blushing much worse than ever.

"Are you warm now?" he asks lightly. You would've said yes, but you were too busy smiling to yourself. And he could see that, so he took it as a yes.

You stood there, enjoying his warmth for another several minutes as you both talked about other things while waiting for the tardy bus. And it was probably some of the greatest several minutes of your life.

Suddenly, winter didn't seem that bad anymore.


End file.
